Daybreak's Light
by Dittolicous
Summary: AU. "Death is not extinguishing the light; it is only putting out the lamp because the dawn has come."


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA. **

**Also, all of these were written BEFORE THE MOVIE CAME OUT. Hence, being slightly AU. **

**Daybreak's Light**

----  
_"Death is not extinguishing the light; it is only putting out the lamp because the dawn has come."_

_----_

It was over.

He had done it.

At long last.

The Fabrication Machine was dead.

They were free.

They were.

He wasn't.

The battle had been long and hard. It left many scars, with no person left untouched by it's wrath. In a war, casualties were bound to happen. There was no way to change that. One side had to die.

He may of won, but what did it matter?

He was all that was left. The only piece of life that roamed the world.

And it was his fault.

_'You turned dieing into a fighting chance to live!'_

Her voice rang through his head.

To live? Could he call this living?

And what made his life more important then the others? Why did he get to live, when they had to die?

He would give everything, if only to see them again.

To be with them.

With her.

It didn't matter...

With every step, his time grew shorter.

As he trudged on, his feet dragging the ground, he couldn't ignore the pang that tore through his chest. Much like hand grasped his heart, squeezing and twisting it.

Until it was ready to burst.

Alone.

They were gone and free, he was trapped and alone.

Howling winds blew around his solitary form and the moon shown down, casting shadows over every little object. Constant reminders of just how alone he truly was. He weakly past crumbling buildings, overturned cars, pile after pile of trash. There was no life, no light, for as far as the eye could see.

He staggered, hitting the ground with an echoing thud.

Pain shot though him. His optics dimmed around the edges. His breath all but left his body.

He laid for a moment, before pulling himself back up. He continued forward.

He didn't know where he was going or why. He just knew he had to move. Get away from this place... from this horror he was forced to call life.

He was forced to lean against his light staff, to weak to walk without it. He looked sorrowfully at it.

It's once bright beckon of light, now lit up for null.

Cracked and dull, the bulb had no light left in it.

It had been extinguished.

Much like him.

He couldn't deny it. His will had left him.

What reason did he have to keep it?

He had been brave, for them.

He had been the light, for them.

He had been the hope, for them.

He had won... for them...

Everything he had done had been because of them.

With out them, with out her, what was he?

A shell. A mere shell of his former self.

He fell again.

He couldn't stand back up.

His decrepit body had given out on him.

His light staff shattered on contact with the ground.

Was this it?

Thoughts and voices flashed through his mind. Memories.

Was this truly it?

Face after face ran through his mind. Smiles, tears, rage.

Joy?

The wind howled around him.

His vision began to darken.

This was it...

Would he join them? Would he be lost in the darkness?

Could he find his light?

His mind grew fuzzy, but still their voices rang through, as clear as day.

_'Friend.'_

'It's simple really... We're free.'

'Thank you.'

'I'm not afraid anymore.'

'Please! We can't do this without you!'

A small smile fluttered onto his face.

Wherever he went, he knew they'd find each other.

His optics went dark.

No matter what...

---

Darkness.

Everywhere...

He was still alone...

_'9, wake up...'_

The voices...

_'We've been waiting. Now wake up!'_

Could it be...!

_'Come on boy, you've had us waiting for a while!'_

Laughter.

_'Give him time. He must get past his doubt first. He'll come to.'_

Where... where were they?!

All he could see is darkness!

_'Come on, 9, if we can get past it, you can too. We believe in you.'_

Something small and gentle wraps around his hand.

_'I believe in you. Look deep, you dork.'_

Look deep...

Look deep.

Images flashed again.

The darkness began to fade.

Slowly, faces entered his vision.

His heart flew.

Cheers rang out.

6 bounced up and down, practically screaming.

"You've come back to us! You've come back!"

Before he knew what was happening, he was pulled to his feet, many pairs of arms wrapping around him.

"I knew you could do it, 9! I knew it!"

5!

"Oh, you did so well, 9. We're all so proud."

2!

"Good job, boy... Good job... And thank you."

1!

"Come back, come back, you've returned to us!"

6!

"We've been waiting."

7...

Finally the hug broke, and for the first time, he got a good look at all of them.

They looked so happy... So...

Hopeful.

Warmth radiated off each one. They all looked as if years had been wiped from their body's.

1 stood straight and powerful, watching him with bright optics. Next to him, 8 proudly discarded his armor and weaponry. They had to use for fighting. Not here.

2's ragged appearance was gone and he easily stood on his legs, looking joyous next to 5.

He never once expected to see 5 with two optics, grinning cheerfully at him. His nervous and timid nature seemed to have melted away.

Their resemblance was shocking.

6 bounced on the heals of his feet, blissfully watching him, still giggling and happily claiming that he had returned. He looked so optimistic and unafraid.

The twins flashed their optics, clinging to each other with chipper expressions. They looked ready to jump him and never let go.

And 7...

She still looked beautiful. Her skullmet and spear long discarded she observed him with tender optics. Her strong yet gentle demeanor remained.

She stepped forward taking his hand in to her petite one.

Her optics met his.

"Can you forgive me?

He frowned.

"Forgive you?"

"For breaking my promise..."

He fell silent, then took her into his arms, burying his face against her neck.

"There's nothing to forgive. You did what you believed you had to."

How long... Oh how long had he dreamed of do that again... just holding her, becoming intoxicated by her very being...

To just hold her and love her, as he had always wanted to.

He felt her gently push him away, then grasp his face. She press her forehead to his.

"9... I can't tell you how long I've waited for this..."

A smile fitted onto her face.

"9, I love you."

Their lips met.

A shock of sensation ran through them.

Emotions flowed, like the sweet elixir of life.

Joy, sorrow, regret, hope, courage...

And love.

Her arms around his neck, his around her waist, they held each other close. Like two pieces of a puzzle, long missing, they fit together.

Soft and tender, they bare themselves.

They melded, two becoming one.

One heart, one soul.

Cheers and whistles broke out.

They part at last. Every fiber of their being seemed to glow.

"I love you too, 7... I always have and always will."

More cheers and the two looked at their friends, beaming.

He couldn't believe it...

Here they were... together again...

So happy and contented.

So...

Free.

And now, so was he.

----

He never noticed the small budding flower that he had fell before during his last minutes, nor the beams of sun breaking through the once dark sky.

Though he may never know it, the light of daybreak brings a new beginning.

For him.

His friends.

His brother.

His lover.

And the world.

---  
**THE END**


End file.
